


Settle for Me

by starwater09



Category: Clone High
Genre: Because for some reason on the show he does have a singing career, F/M, Humor, I can image JFK singing this, Singing, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, for fun, this is what happens when a song is stuck in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwater09/pseuds/starwater09
Summary: I was inspired by a post on tumblr that used the song 'Settle for me'  from the show Crazy EX-Girlfriend if you haven't listened to the song before I suggest you take a listen and image JFK singing this to Joan. Takes place during prom night, I've always wondered how JFK and Joan ended hooking up and I think this is a fun idea of how it might have happened.
Relationships: Joan of Arc/Abraham Lincoln (Clone High), Joan of Arc/JFK (Clone High)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	Settle for Me

**Author's Note:**

> You can pretend that prom night took place now instead of the early 2000's for this! I own nothing but the plot. Because if I did own Clone High this would be an episode.

Joan was sitting by herself outside of the meat locker feeling sad and angry but mostly tired of everything. She was tired of giving Abe all these hints and clues, while he unknowingly crushed her hopes each time. Maybe she should have listen to Mr. Butlertron's advice all those weeks ago at JFK's party and just told Abe how she felt. Although to be fair every time she tried Abe always ignored it to some degree. And there was only so many times where she could put her heart on the line only to have it crushed in return. Joan was so deep in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed JFK peeking through the back door at first. 

"Shouldn't you be with your other dates?" Joan asked in a biting tone, wondering why the school's playboy had even bothered to go looking for her. The last thing she wanted to deal with tonight was another boy who also put her seco-well fifth to other girls. Sure she'd only accepted his offer to make Abe jealous but that didn't make it hurt any less when she saw those other girls in the limo. 

"Actually, uh Catherine the Great is heaving bile into the hotdog vat. And I er ah gave the Bronte sisters to the three stooges." JFK admits as he sat down next to her, a frown falling on his face as he sees how sad Joan looked.

"You know I used you Kennedy." Joan states after a moment of quiet had passed between them. "I used you to make Abe jealous. Ugh, I'm such a girl!" 

"Exactly." JFK said softly while quickly putting a hand on her shoulder and removing it. "You're a real knock out betty, Joan. And a better betty when you're not faking being some slutty whore." JFK honestly admits much to Joan's disbelief. 

"You mean...you like me when I'm just me?" Joan asked the first hint of a real smile shining though her face, JFK had always hit on her but she never thought anything of it especially since he did that with almost every girl at Clone High. 

"Ring-a-ding-ding." JFK said in his thick Boston accent giving her a wink and and a small finger gun. "That chowderhead Lincoln just can't see it without some bozo makeover." JFK thinks out loud with a laugh. "I tell ya, that guy's head is so full of chowder, he should have a bread bowl for a beard!" JFK was laughing at his joke that he was hoping would have cheered Joan up but she only just continued to sit their quietly. "I er ah guess that didn't make you feel er ah better?" 

"That was nice of you to say but you hadn't bother to ask me to the prom until my makeover either...and on top of that you had four other prom dates." Joan says in a harsher tone then she had intended to have. "Sounds like you're also a chowderhead." 

"I guess er ah I am, but er ah the only reason I didn't ask you earlier was er ah because I was busy giving Gandhi a makeover." JFK explains sincerely. "And the only er ah reason why I took the other girls was so I didn't look like er ah loser when Abe finally stopped being an ass and looked in your direction. I knew you'd ditch me when that happen so I er ah had backups."

"Oh...sorry JFK." Joan said feeling a bit more ashamed of herself, it was easy to write off using JFK when she thought he only asked her for shallow reasons. "I guess I'm not use to being someone's first pick? I just assumed that you were the same way when I say them."

"Well that's not how I er ah was trying to make you feel." JFK reassures her. "I thought by now you'd er ah knew how I felt about you."

"How do you feel?" Joan asked now feeling a bit curious. 

"When we’re together, I feel so er ah grand, my heart goes er ah tippity-tap-tap-tap, when I hold your hand." JFK started to sing much to Joan's confusion.

"Kennedy why are you singing?" Joan asked, she could even her some music playing in the background that wasn't heard before. "Where's that coming from?"

"But I know there’s another guy, you er ah fancy more, so, even though I’m not the one you er ah adore. Why not..." JFK stood up now completely bond to this unprompted musical number. "Settle for me, darlin just settle for me, I think you'll have to agree, we er ah make quite a pair, I know I’m only second place in this game, but like er ah two percent milk, or seitan beef, I almost taste the same." At this point JFK put out his hand for Joan to take, when she gave his his hand he pulled her up from her seat.

"What are you doing?" Joan asked as JFK began to dance with her. 

"So won't you er ah settle for me, come on and settle for me." JFK continued to sing not paying Joan's concerns any mind. "Say yes or no before I er ah choke on all this swallowed pride, I have no problem being picked out from the bottom, if he's your broken, I'm er ah Plan B! So lower those expectations and settle for me. I am okay with this? Er ah Totally."

JFK spun Joan around and much to her surprise she was now in a long black gown instead of her usual outfit. "Where did this gown come from?"

"Settle for me, babycakes just settle for me, schomoop-pie I'm er ah begging please, can't you see the light?" JKF continues to dance with Joan who can do nothing but go along with everything. "Sugar Jugs I'm so berefit!"

"What you'd just say?" Joan asked with a glare.

"Sorry but er ah demeaning terms are all that I have left, of my er ah masculinity so settle for me." JFK continues to sing. "Little girl, don't make me feel like er ah little girl, exposed and raw whose boobs can't even fill a training bra." The look of anger in Joan's eyes at that last line makes JFK gulp slightly in fear. "Let's pretend I er ah didn't say that, settle for me."

"It's an interesting proposal." Joan decided to sing along.

"Settle for me." JKF continued on. 

"It makes some sense." Joan sang.

"He's a fantasy, a er ah no good chowder head." JFK sang. "Yes Abe but I'm right here, in flesh and blood and er ah you've seen my abs right?" 

"Yes." Joan said rolling her eyes while hiding a hint of a smile.

"Settle for me, in a way darlin it's fate." After that line was sung by JFK he started to do some solo tap dancing. 

"Hey I didn't know you could tap dance?" Joan states a bit surprised and impressed.

"Oh yeah my er ah gay dads signed me up for the classes. They er ah were really hoping I'd get into musical theatre when I asked for my own er ah recording studio." JFK explained through his solo tap dancing. "Settle for me." JFK sang again leading Joan in a dance once more.

"You're like Rocky V to Rocky." Joan sang back.

"Solange to Beyoncé, not asking to be your er ah fiancé." JFK sang. "But if tonight or tomorrow, if you er ah happened to be free maybe just maybe, settle for me!" With that last line the song was done and everything was back to normal. "So er ah Joan what do you say?" 

It took Joan a moment to come to terms with what JFK had just sang, she couldn't deny that he was reaching out albeit in a way that she would have never predicted him (or anyone else) doing. And how many times did she try with Abe only to be outshined by Cleo? Sure JFK had been another guy obsessing with sleeping with Cleo before but he was choosing her now, which was more than what she could say for Abe. "Let's get out of here JFK." What harm could at least one night with JFK do anyway? 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all folks! Look out for me I have some more oneshot ideas for JFK and Joan on the way! Because there needs to be more of this pairing to read.


End file.
